


there's two sides to every story - side b.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [39]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X2: X-Men United (2003) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was too hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's two sides to every story - side b.

John was too hot. Not just physically, but emotionally too. He always wanted to talk about what it was they were doing, but all Bobby wanted to do was crawl into John's bed and forget the world. He was devoted to Rogue, or as devoted as one can be when they can't even share a simple kiss, and John was a distraction and a way to get out frustration. In a way, Bobby got it. John was confused by Bobby's actions because they were strange. But he didn't want to hear what John had to say, so he didn't listen.


End file.
